Marvelous Misadventures in Science
by Demon of Cats
Summary: Kisuke is tired and makes a mistake which sends the Komamuras on a short adventure. Rated for safety in the form of language. This is part of my "Mi Hermano" AU so if you haven't read that already you should read that first or you might get confused as to who some of the characters are. This falls chronologically after "The Winding Path" though it isn't necessary to read the latter


Marvelous Misadventures in Science

Chapter 1

It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I only own my OCs and OOCs

Warnings: This is AU and contains possible spoilers. Also this is considered part of my Mi Hermano AU and thus contains spoilers for that.

No Flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome.

Note: This takes place approximately 30 years after the Lady heals the Komamura children. Kureno is about the equivalent of eight years old and Haruka and Himiko are about three. Ayame is about a year and a half. Ayden is about six.

He'd been working very late for many nights. He had a new project that was keeping him distracted and he couldn't help but attempt to crack the nut that the idea he had was. It was nothing that he wasn't allowed to research; he'd learned his lesson on forbidden subject matter long ago. His method of research, however, was not the best plan that he could have ever come up with and he would be the first to admit that he was a little tired.

He would be the last to admit that he was downright exhausted.

Everyone in the lab around him knew how exhausted he was, however. Thus, when he began to giggle out of nowhere all either dove for cover or erected kidô barriers around themselves.

In the next room there was an explosion which was closely followed by the sound of something going through the roof. The walls to the adjoining room bowed outward with the force of the explosion, though they didn't give, and huge cracks snaked their way across the surface of the walls. Then there was a moment of silence followed seconds later by the sound of the roof in the next room caving in.

"Nemu!" Kisuke called out once the roof stopped falling, "Please track the trajectories of the rockets."

Akon called out instead, "Already done sir! I prepared for this, considering how tired you have been."

"Who have they hit?" Kisuke asked and stood up with a shaky motion nearly falling back to the ground. He then seemed to rethink his statement and amended it, "If anyone."

Akon remained quiet for a few moments then spoke, "All but one of the rockets hit in uninhabited areas," he then winced as he more closely examined a map of the Seireitei and zoomed in on one section, "it hit the Komamura home."

Kisuke winced as well, then he spoke, "Nemu, please inform the General of what has occurred, Akon take a team to the Komamura home and inspect the damage, I'm going to go to bed so I can have a clear mind as I try to find a fix for this."

He wasn't surprised when he heard several around him yell with cheerful enthusiasm, "Here here!"

He chuckled before he stumbled from the lab in search of his home and bed.

When Sajin awoke the next morning he was rather confused. His surroundings were anything but what he expected to awaken to and he quickly checked his surroundings for illusionary kidô. When he was unable to find anything he looked down at those that surrounded him and was curious to note that he was lying next to four wolves, three pups and one adult. The adult and two of the pups were . . . blue? Wait.

Sajin looked down at himself and realized he was a wolf thus that meant these four others were . . . his family?

Oh . . . crap . . .

Then, the one he suspected to be Moria, opened her eyes, and blinked in confusion at him. She glanced at the pups then down at her own paws then back up at him with a look of complete confusion.

She then spoke, and although he could tell she wasn't speaking in her normal language, he could still understand her perfectly.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Sajin said truthfully.

"Oh fun," Moria said and then glanced down at their children. Haruka and Himiko were quiet, still actively attending to their dreams, but Kureno seemed just about to awaken. He was acting as he usually did just before he awoke in the morning and it wouldn't be long before he left dreamland.

After another minute, Kureno's eyes opened up and he glanced at his parents before he sniffed them worriedly, "Mom? Dad?"

Moria smiled and then nuzzled her son as she had seen Sajin do before his curse had been lifted. She was rewarded with a small wolf smile from her eldest and a lick to her bottom jaw. She and Sajin then watched him stand up and stretch before he looked around the area. He was already ready to explore, though he was nervous about the change.

Sajin stood, a little unsteadily, and then stretched took a look around as well. He was quite surprised when he recognized where they were. They had planned to come here in a few days anyway, for a short family vacation. It was a beautiful area, filled with flowering trees and berry filled bushes. Currently, the birds were singing from the trees creating a harmony amongst those there and in the distance.

He figured that it would be a good idea to stay for a little while at least and begin to understand their predicament. There was plenty all around them to eat and several places that they could set up a rudimentary shelter if they had to stay overnight.

It would be for safety's sake as well, because word might not have gotten out about this odd misadventure. He didn't know how this was happening, but he was certain that it would take a few days at least before word got out to those patrolling the outer districts.

He had seen how unkind the patrols could be to wolves and he didn't want his family injured. It would be best to avoid such troubles.

He paused in confusion though when he saw Moria shake her head as if in pain, "What's wrong?"

"I suppose that you and the children are used to it," Moria said and shook her head again, "But all of the scents are overwhelming me and giving me a very large headache. I'm not used to every smell being this strong."

Sajin gave Moria a wolf grin, before he nuzzled her, "We'll stay here for a few days to let the Seireitei learn of what has happened and allow the message to get out to those patrolling out here. You should become used to it by then," he then chuckled as he watched Haruka blink slowly awake, "This was where I wanted to come for our vacation anyway."

Moria cocked her head slightly at her husband, and even in her new wolf form Sajin could tell that she wanted to say something. It was a familiar gesture for him and he saw it most often when he was attempting to hide something from her. She was much too alert and knew him to well to be fooled for long.

He decided to ease her suspicions slightly though he refrained from telling her the full truth, "Yes there is more than one reason, and that isn't the main one. I'll tell you tonight."

Kureno hurried back at this point, he had wandered to the far end of the clearing during the time that his parents had been communicating, and said excitedly, "There is a river through the trees. Maybe we could fish. I know we don't have rods, but people catch fish with their hands all the time."

Moria grinned at her son's comment as Haruka finally realized that everyone was different and woke her twin up to inform her of the fact. She then looked Kureno in the eyes, "Have you ever had raw fish before, outside of sushi?"

Kureno looked confused, "Couldn't we make a fire?"

Moria and Sajin both shook their heads, for different reasons. Sajin allowed Moria to explain.

"We have lost the dexterity needed to use the tools to create a fire. Besides that, we do not know how we were transformed into these forms. It could be very dangerous to attempt any form of kidô. The spell could go wild and cause a forest fire and that is something that I would like to avoid. Forest fires are very dangerous and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Kureno nodded and then asked his mother the same question she had asked him. He seemed to be testing his mother. To Sajin's surprise, she answered yes.

"I used to live in the Rukongai, son," Moria explained both to Kureno and Sajin, "Your uncle and I would sometimes catch fish but be unable to cook them, so we had to eat them raw, it was better than nothing. Both of us were affected by huger at the time, because we both had power. We had to eat to survive, that was all there was to it," she then paused and gave her husband an amused look because he had begun to grumble about a diet of fish, "and that goes for many different kinds of raw meat, other than fish."

Sajin attempted and failed to suppress a small laugh.

End Chapter 1


End file.
